Darkrealm
Darkrealm is the first game within the New Starverse. It was originally created by Drei as his first proper project on the wiki, but is being completely redone under Frogworks. It centers around Drayy, a failed clone of Alex, the chosen hero of Nuin. After a tragic death, Drayy is forced to take up the mantle of Chosen One and fight to save a world that never cared about him. The game is rated T for mild violence and minor use of strong language. Gameplay Darkrealm is a 3D Collectathon along the lines of Super Mario Odyssey, featuring the main playable character, Drayy, navigating a series of expansive 3D worlds and collecting the''' Corruption Crystals''' hidden within to removes the spread of The Spook from Nuin. Drayy has a few main moves. Drayy's main ability is the Soul Blade. When he kills foes with his weapon, his body gains the physical properties of that enemy due to an unknown mutation that allows him to absorb Souls. Drayy can contain up to infinite souls, but will become slowly more and more unstable as he collects more Souls. Souls can be released at the Soul Stores '''located around Nuin. To collect the Corruption Crystals, Drayy must do a variety of things, such as puzzles, bossfights or platforming challenges. Drayy can progress to the next world by collecting 15 Corruption Crystals in a world, but the full 40 per world must be collected to unlock the true ending. The game is also heavily plot based, with a long story spanning the entire game. Plot Darkrealm begins with a raid on Castle Town by the soldiers of Verox. The Chosen One, Alex, rushes to stop them, Soul Blade ready, and fights through several legions of troops. However, he is unprepared for the unveiling of a new superweapon, a bioagent known as ChemiX. Meanwhile, outcast Drayy manuveurs through the carnage, dodging around laser blasts and explosives. He reaches the cover of safety just as the weapon is released. The deadly mist paralyses the chosen one and Verox himself approaches. Smiling, he picks up the Soul Blade and uses it to decapitate the helpless Alex. The mist disperses and Verox drops the Soul Blade, which shatters in half. As the villain walks away and his robots begin to storm Castle Town, Drayy rushes and gathers the shards of the Soul Blade. He is noticed by a robot and runs, ducking through alleyways and jumping fences. After a tense chase, he arrives at Niobium Industries, the most wealthy company across Nuin. Inside he encounters Nyx9, the robotic receptionist, who activates PROCEDURE NIL after Drayy presents the Soul Blade to them. Drayy is taken down into the depths of Niobium Industries, where Nyx9 informs him that the Soul Blade is bonded to him. He inquires about the origins of the legendary weapon, and Nyx9 begins to tell the story. However, they are interrupted by the imminent arrival of several robot troops. Nyx9 instructs Drayy to transfer their soul into his phone. Drayy does so and they flee back into Castle Town. They find that a dark energy has began to corrupt the town and it's citizens. Nyx9 informs Drayy that this is The Spook, a corruptive virus that has infected several other planets throughout the galaxy. Drayy questions what Verox would be doing with the Spook, but shrugs it off and heads to search for a way to stop the spread. As he explores through the town, he finds and removes several Corruption Crystals. Once he has destroyed 9, Nyx9 informs him that they have detected a tenth one in the center of town. He heads over and finds a large Grand Crystal, worth 3 normal crystals. As he goes over to destroy it, he is intercepted by a large draconic robot known as Gallix, who proceeds to attack the young mutant. After taking on the mechanical monster, Drayy collects the 3 necessary more crystals and frees the town of the corruptive spread, earning the approval of Mayor Ironstone, a cyborg Bladikori. She informs Drayy that Verox will most likely go after the magical Frostflame Volcano next, as it will be a good way to spread The Spook across Nuin. She also tells him that the fastest way to Frostflame Volcano requires that he pass through Fairytale Forest. However, she also tells him that more Corruption Crystals have been located in Castle Town. Deciding to return later, Drayy takes the train to Fairytale Forest. About halfway between Castle Town and Fairytale Forest, a masked figure approaches the duo and attacks them. Drayy attempts to fight back but finds his abilities useless against the newcomer, who smiles and tells him that "Everything is falling into place", before sending him flying and seemingly crushing Nyx9 under her foot. Drayy wakes up in a desolate ruined castle inscribed with several mystical runes and symbols. He notices the spreading purple goop that has infected several of the residents of the ruins and realizes that this place must be corrupted as well. He sets out to search for the Corruption Crystals. He destroys a few, but has the uncanny feeling of being watched by a set of glowing blue eyes. He follows the eyes and finds himself at the shop of a mysterious cloaked figure named Kari. Kari shows him that he has a "purple shiny thing", which is revealed to be a Grand Crystal. Kari tells him that if he wants the Crystal he has to climb to the top of the castle and find a "big blue triangle rock". He fights his way up the mountain, taking on several mutated beings and robots. As he reaches the top, he finds the item, which is a large slate with a glowing blue delta symbol. He goes to grab it, but is intercepted by a giant Creid Crawler, who is covered with the purple goop. Thus commences an intense fight. Drayy manages to grab the slate and get out. Fortunately, as the mutated creature tries to escape, it is crushed by the collapsing castle. As he makes his way back to the train, Drayy considers giving up and passing the responsibility to someone else, telling himself that he is "not cut out for this kinda thing". However, as he finds the battered Nyx9 by the side of the train track, he resolves to do it, if only for his few friends. Taking the next train out of the ruins, Drayy heads to Fairytale Forest. In the distance, the masked figure watches the train dissapear into the distance. In Fairytale Forest, Drayy finds himself lost among the trees, with haunting voices beckoning him deeper. Under some sort of trance, he wanders off the path and finds himself at the door of a cottage made entirely of candy. Here he encounters The Witch, who welcomes him inside and introduces herself. She tells him of the forest's dangers, and that he should not stay unti dark. However, after being informed that the forest has been corrupted, Drayy resolves to clear it. After encountering many of the fairytale characters and collecting as many Crystals as possible, Drayy is sent a message telling him to go back to Castle Town. He returns and meets with Mayor Ironstone, who tells him that she has found a way to contain the Corruption Crystals, in a large machine known as the Magitank, which stores their pure energy. Drayy deposits all his crystals in there, before taking the train back to the forest. While heading back to the forest, Drayy has a dream. A mysterious figure wearing the same mask as the one that sent him into the ruins is watching a map of Nuin. It is divided into 9 hexes, with three being purple. Drayy looks closer and sees that they are labelled "Castle Town", "Ancient Ruins" and "Fairytale Forest". Two of them go green like the others, but the figure taps two more and they slowly go purple. Drayy wakes up with a start, and finds himself back in the forest. He slowly treks back into the forest, and finds that it is midnight. Suddenly, a large wolf leaps out at him, wearing a torn hood. They begin to attack him, and he is barely able to fight them off until the moon recedes. There is a flash and the wolf is replaced with Little Red, a girl he met earlier. She bursts into tears and flees. As he destroys more of The Spook, Drayy begins to get more erratic. He is confronted by his friends, who he snaps at and attacks. He then collapses and goes into a dream. Here he sees a blank white chamber with someone who looks similar to him, though significantly more sickly. A robot approaches the other him, who destroys it and absorbs it's soul, gaining it's power. Drayy wakes up with a start and finds himself still in the Fairytale Forest. He then begins preparation for the trek to Frostflame Volcano, as the track has been corrupted by The Spook. After fighting his way through a gauntlet of foes, Drayy takes on his first Spook Amalgamation, which appears to be made up of several random creatures, along with a head made of an icy figure. He destroys the amalgamation and it breaks apart, with the icy figure revealing itself to be the Frost Hermit. He rushes Drayy into the Volcano, and tells him about the corruption of his best friend, Flame Hermit. While searching for Flame Hermit, Drayy runs into a suspicious man known as Commander Xeon. He claims to know about Drayy's past, but the latter rejects the offer and tells him to "flip off". Seemingly demoralized, Xeon leaves, but not without somehow logging his contact into Nyx9, who very vocally complains. Drayy also runs into a pair of twins known as Lieutenants Boom and Doom, and a warrior named Seargant Gear. These people all claim to know Drayy, and seem hurt when he rejects their friendship. After taking down Flame Hermit, Drayy receives a call from Mayor Ironheart. She comes with bad news - the Spook has overflowed into both Old and New Tumbleweed City, two large locations that are some of the biggest hubs on Nuin, and could be almost as catastrophic as the Volcano's corruption. Characters Worlds Bosses Soul Powers Colusseum Of Fates DLC: THE ALEX FILES G Trivia *The only two returning characters (Drayy and Alex) have been completely redesigned *The symbol '':)) '''''appears throughout the game, entirely on things to do with the mysterious figure *Most of the boss fights were inspired by other games **Gallix and President Ryn are inspired by the fights in Shadow Of The Colossus **The Flame Hermit is inspired by bullet hell games in general **The Neptune Reactor is inspired by the plane segments in Cuphead *Gallix Alpha is inspired by the entire fight system of Undertale **The Bone Brawler is inspired by the Sans fight in Undertale **Verox is inspired by Grimm from Hollow Knight *The game was created as an attempt by it's creator to break out of the pool of mediocrity he was stuck in *The Soul Powers are meant to be a fusion between Kirby's Copy Abilities and Mario's Cappy, though with a darker twist. *The game's rather dark ending was made as a callback to Codename Stardust, an earlier project of Dreii's that was also a platformer with a dark ending. Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Games Category:New Starverse Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Collectathon Games Category:Original Games Category:Platforming Games